The Snitch
by Ramonks33
Summary: "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have loved you for a long time. I can't imagine life without you. If you were gone, my whole world would die. Because, my whole world, is you. And now, I ask you one thing" Harry proposes to Ginny.Hinny fluffiness!


The Snitch

"Come catch me, Gin!" Harry Potter yelled as he zoomed high in the sky.

* * *

It was late summer at the Burrow, 2005. Harry had stopped by for a game of Quidditch between him, Ron, George, Charlie vs. Ginny, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and some other girls. The "Macho Men" vs. the "HolyHead Harpies, reborn" Quidditch match took forever, until finally Ginny caught the Snitch. The final score was 660 to 650. Afterwards, Harry had challenged Ginny to a one on one Snitch chase. The Men were eagerly cheering Harry on; the Girls were screaming encouragement to Ginny as both tried rapidly to catch the fluttering golden ball.

Ginny flew higher, desperately craning her neck to look at every last nook and cranny, trying to find that walnut of a ball. So far, nothing.  
"Come on!" Harry shouted from above. She wasn't a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies for nothing! His girlfriend should at least look to the ground!

Just as Ginny was about to forfeit the match, a glimpse of golden whooshed past her ear."_There"_ she thought, and she propelled herself forward. It was in her sight, she was getting nearer…

WHOOSH, in comes Harry Potter, the Boy who lived and whatnot. He went passed her so fast, she nearly fell off her broom!

"FOUL!FOUL!" screamed the girls below. Then they remembered, this was no ordinary quidditch match.

Ginny struggled to stay on, as both her legs fell off the hand was clawing at the wood, trying to pull herself up. Finally, she hoisted herself up. The snitch had disappeared. Harry interference had cost her time. She stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, and flew around the quidditch pitch once, twice….

Suddenly, Harry went into a dive on the broom. Ginny hesitated. She had seen Harry do this before. "_The Wronski Feint", _she thought, _"Dangerous Seeker diversion"._ Ginny remembered the Quidditch World Cup in 1994, and went Viktor Krum had done it twice, injuring Ireland's Seeker twice.

But this didn't seem like a fake, his emerald green eyes were on something, as he struggled to concentrate on both his broom and the snitch. As always, Ginny followed. Her eyes trained on the golden ball, and flew in after Harry.

"_Concentrate" _she thought,"_Concentrate"._As they came nearer to the ground, she realized, the snitch was nowhere to be seen…..

With all her might, she pulled out of her dive just in time. Unfortunately, so did Harry. The two briefly crashed into each other, and with ringing in their ears, they moved on.

* * *

Time was moving fast, the robin's egg blue sky had turned a deep cyan color. It was getting dark and cold too.

Ginny had one shot. The snitch was hovering close to the ground. It could only mean one thing. She zoomed, all the way to the ground. Harry saw what she was doing and followed. They were only a few seconds into their dive before Harry dispersed. Wondering why, but not exactly ready to pull out, she dived to the earth, eyes concentrated, hand reaching out for it, and finally when she reached it, her hand struggled over the powering snitch

The struggle was over, the match ended. Once again, Ginevra Molly Weasley had caught the snitch one more time, for another victory. She landed softly on the ground as the girls ran up to her, bouncing happily all around.

"Wait, she said, freeing herself from their clutches, "Where's Harry?"

"Gin, a soft voice said behind her. She turned around to find her boyfriend, rather than dressed in his Quidditch robes, a suit?

"Harry, she giggled, "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because, he said, and slowly, ever so slowly, got on one knee."There's something I need to ask you"

The girls screamed in delight, the boys looked puzzled. Harry never mentioned this!

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have loved you for a long time. I can't imagine life without you. If you were gone, my whole world would die. Because, my whole world, is you. And now, I ask you one thing"

He took her hand, with the snitch rather softly, and said, in his trembling voice, "Will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe it. She stood there, as still as a board, trying to register the moment. The boy who she once gave up on, is now on one knee, in a suit, tired from quidditch, is asking for her hand. A boy who she liked since she was twelve was asking her to marry him!

* * *

However, she didn't notice the change in the snitch. As Harry said those words, the snitch slowly opened, it's golden top slowly receding. A ring floated out and landed on Harry's hand. She gasped when she saw it.

A red jewel, shaped like a heart, was sitting atop a silver ring of metal. In tiny inscription said :HJP+GWP.

"Yes" she said."Oh yes,yes,yes!" She screamed.

"Really you mean it? Said Harry and she nodded

She let go of his hand and hugged him so very much. As the hug deceased, Harry took the ring and very carefully, put it on Ginny's ring finger.

The girls were screamed and shouting congratulations. Ginny looked towards the male Weasleys for a reaction. To her surprise, they came over, one by one and hugged her for a long time. None of this made sense to Ginny until she realized, they were slowly letting go of their baby sister.

She clutched Harry's hand as she walked away towards the house for celebrations. The male Weasleys held back, and came to talk to Harry, probably warning him to take care of their baby sisters, or he'll be a forced tester for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

When they were done, they slowly handed him over to their sister. She held onto his hand, holding the hand of her fiancé, promising to never, ever, let go.


End file.
